Family Time
by newbee25
Summary: What if Cyclops wasn't a Summers? How would his life look as an X-Man with parents and siblings? Warning! Corporal punishment of teenagers. If you don't like it, don't read it. Constructive criticism will be appreciated, but flames will just be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

The metallic orbs landed with soft thuds in front of the huge warehouse. The first one opened and the other four followed suit rather quickly. A white haired teen dressed in a shimmering silver suit sped out in an inhuman speed of the first one. He turned around quickly, as if he'd forgotten something rather important. The young man ducked back in the orb and sped out once more with an older version of him. This man was wearing a suit of red and purple. He was clutching a helmet in his right hand and holding his right shoulder with his left hand.

"Hurry, Pietro," the man muttered to the boy. The young man, Pietro, whisked the red and purple clad man inside of the warehouse. They didn't bother to stop and make sure the other four men climbing out of their orbs were safe. One of those men looked worriedly after the two, but then turned to address the other three men.

"We are under the strictest orders to _not_ let anyone near the base. With Magneto out of commission, we cannot guarantee our secrecy. Pyro and Gambit, you will keep your eyes on the perimeter for now. Colossus, we will take over for them in three hours." The three, Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus, nodded their understanding to the long haired man in front of them.

"What do we do until then, Sabretooth?" The metal-man, Colossus, asked as he and Sabretooth walked inside the warehouse.

"Stay on guard around the base. These idiots will probably let someone through. Magneto is our priority." Colossus nodded and walked away from his second in command. Sabretooth continued through the warehouse-turned-base and made his way to the medical unit. He saw Magneto on a bed with his shirt off and Pietro wrapping a bandage around his right shoulder.

"Good work, kid. Want me to take over?" he asked Pietro.

"No, that's ok. I'm almost done." Magneto placed a hand on Pietro's arm.

"You did well today, Quicksilver. You saved my life." Pietro blushed and tried to hide the pride in his face.

"Have you heard from Raven?" Magneto looked at Sabretooth and then looked again at Pietro. "I see," Sabretooth noted. "Quicksilver, go and help Pyro and Gambit on the perimeter watch."

"But-"

"Go, son," Magneto urged.

"Yes Papa." Pietro sped away to assist Pyro and Gambit.

"Last I heard from Mystique, she had broken Wanda out of the Asylum. I've tried reaching her to discuss certain details, but I haven't been able to get ahold of her."

"She wasn't fighting the Sentinels, but the Brotherhood was there. They seemed to have arrived with the X-Men." The two men suddenly turned to look at the door after having heard several blasts. A tall young man in a black suit with a large, yellow X around his chest and a red visor stalked in. Gambit and Pyro were chasing after him, smoke billowing off of their bodies.

"We tried to stop 'im," Pyro explained, "but he seemed to know his way around bettah than we do." The teen put a hand to his visor in a threatening manner, but his hand was knocked away by a sudden wind.


	2. Chapter 2

"We tried to stop 'im," Pyro explained, "but he seemed to know his way around bettah than we do." The teen put a hand to his visor in a threatening manner, but his hand was knocked away by a sudden wind.

"Seriously, Cyclops? You're gonna come to _my_ area and act like you own the place?! What an X-Man!"

"Shut up Pietro! I wouldn't even _be_ here if you-"

"That is enough!" Cyclops and Pietro crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"Wut d'you want us ta do wit' da X-Man, Boss?" Gambit asked Magneto. Magneto gave Cyclops a long look and then sighed.

"I will deal with him."

"You sure? We can take the lad out and teach 'im a lesson." Magneto looked sternly at Cyclops.

"I believe I can handle that on my own." Cyclops blushed and scowled. "You may go," Magneto directed to Pyro and Gambit. He waited until they were gone to return his gaze to Cyclops.

"You need better security, especially if you're hurt, Dad."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you and your X-Men be regrouping?"

"There are like, four of us that weren't captured by those creeps. Oh, and Ma blew up the Institute. Quite frankly, I'm lucky I got out alive." Magneto's eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ma pretended to be the Professor and then blew up the Mansion. This was after she practically kicked me off the team because I refused to listen to Alverz."

"You weren't supposed to have gone today, anyways, Scott. I'd told you that."

"I'm the only one who _didn't_ go, and you're still going off on me like I did it!" Magneto clenched his fists, and Scott saw his father's muscles bulge. "I'm sorry."

"Pietro."

"Yes Papa?"

"Go check on Colossus and then keep an eye on Pyro and Gambit again. Make sure no one else comes through."

"Not even-"

"I didn't even want your brother getting in."

"Got it." Pietro sped away and Magneto rubbed his face.

"I need something stronger," he muttered.

"What happened to you? I've never seen you hurt before," Scott admitted, taking in the now slightly bloodied bandage around Magneto's shoulder.

"Your sister felt I needed time without my powers and then decided that I also deserved to have a Sentinel fall on me. Had it not been for Pietro, I would have died."

"She's insane, Dad. I don't understand why Ma busted her out."

"Because Wanda was useful to Mystique's plans to take me out."

"If Ma wanted to take you out, she should've just asked. I'm sure dinner and a movie wouldn't have been turned down."

"You're already on thin ice, Cyclops. Don't push your luck."

"Sorry, Vic," Scott mumbled.

"What was that?" Sabretooth questioned. Scott crossed his arms and scowled.

"Scott Lensherr, you will answer your godfather."

"I said sorry."

"Would you like for me to take him to your office and get the whole story, Erik?" Magneto rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I'd like to hear it first-hand."

"Come on, Dad. Vic can tape it or something. You need to rest." Erik raised his eye.

"Since when do I need advice from my seventeen year old son?"

"I've had enough shoulder wounds to know how to treat them. You need a stronger medicine than whatever pill you just took, plus lots of rest. Vic will get the whole story out of me, and then we'll fill you in."

"I'd like to be a part of this, Scott."

"Dad," Erik narrowed his eyes.

"You will tell me now." Scott shook his head.

"Vic, back me up. Tell him he needs to rest. He listens to you."

"Sorry, kid. You should go on and tell him what happened."

"I don't want to argue about this-"

"Then don't, Scott. Do as I say or we're going to be having a much different conversation." Scott huffed.

"I just don't think it'll do any- OW!" Scott reached back and covered his behind.

"Your father has told you one too many times to tell him what happened. Quit acting like a fool and tell him what he wants to know, or I'll turn you over my knee myself." Scott threw his hands up in surrender.

"All right, I'll tell you. Just give me a second." Scott took a deep breath and leaned against the wall before he started his story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ma's been pretending that she's the Professor for a while now. I don't know how long it's actually been. At some point, it was decided that the X-Men and the Brotherhood were going to work together against you, because you had something weird planned. When I refused to let Alverz take the lead, I was told to take a hike. Next thing I know, I've got some of the new recruits coming to me at Look-Out Point saying the Mansion's gone absolutely nuts.

"We got back and had to get in through the hanger behind the waterfall because it was on Self-Destruct mode. I tried to shut it down once we were fully in, and that's when I saw that Ma was on the computer typing things and then walked away morphing into the Prof. I was just barely able to get everyone into Cerebro before the Mansion destroyed itself."

"Where were Rogue and Kurt?"

"With the group that went to the city to look for Logan."

"Even though I told you three to _not_ leave today?"

"If they hadn't, they could've died today."

"They could have died if they went!" Erik's face was red with anger.

"Calm down, Dad."

"Hold on. You'd said earlier that there were only a few of you. Who's left?"

"I don't think-"

"Scott Jonathan Lensherr."

"Rogue's missing. Kurt was able to teleport away, and Wanda went somewhere away once they cops came to the Mansion to arrest us." Erik gripped the sheets around him.

"And you don't know where they're being kept?"

"No sir. I'm actually supposed to be hiding away until tonight when we meet at Look-Out Point. We're going to talk about it then."

"Will Mystique be there?"

"I don't think so."

"Was one of the Brotherhood taken?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone about what happened there. I'm actually surprised that I noticed Rogue was missing with all of the craziness."

"How did you get away?"

"Storm flew me out of the area." Erik nodded once.

"And Kurt? How did he get out?"

"I think I saw him teleport into a police car with Jean, and she flew it out."

"Ok. Go to Look-Out Point and wait there. Let me know about what you talk about." Scott's face brightened.

"Does that mean I get my phone back?" Sabretooth chuckled.

"Well, Erik? He's got a point. He can't keep you updated without it."

"Unless I make you follow him."

"And be near the Runt? No."

"He's lost his phone for two weeks, and it's only been four days. He's not getting it back."

"Then I'm not keeping you updated. It's as simple as that." Scott crossed his arms and stood.

"Excuse me?" Erik went from leaning against the back of the bed to sitting up.

"You heard me. I'm not traveling between wherever we end up and here just to keep you in the loop of something _you_ caused. So I can either get my phone back or you can just suck it up."

"That's it." Erik got off of the bed and started walking towards his son. Scott backed up and held his hands up.

"Just kidding. I'll go back and forth." Erik shook his head.

"It's too late. You will come here before I come and get you."

"Dad,"

"Don't, Scott. Come here." Scott covered his butt and leaned against the wall.

"Please, Dad. I won't do it again."

"One."

"Dad,"

"Two." Scott sighed and walked over to Erik. Erik pushed him into a leaning position across the bed.

"Erik,"

"Creed, I don't want to hear it. You witnessed what he did and he needs to be punished."


	4. Chapter 4

"Erik,"

"Creed, I don't want to hear it. You witnessed what he did and he needs to be punished."

"I was going to say maybe you should take down his pants or use a belt. Or let me do it so that you can rest your arm." Scott stood up.

"Please don't let Vic do it! He hurts!"

"And I don't?"

"Daddy, please!"

"Take down your pants and bend back over the bed." Scott undid the bottom portion of his uniform and slid them down before leaning over the bed. Erik went looking around the make shift Med Lab before he came back with a ruler.

"You sure you don't want to use a belt?" Erik rolled his eyes and tapped Scott's butt with the ruler.

"Why are you in this position?"

"Because I mouthed off to you." Erik raised the ruler with his left hand and then brought it down with a loud _thwack_. Scott hissed and grabbed the sheets on the bed. Erik brought the ruler down on Scott's unprotected behind twenty times before he stopped. He grabbed his right shoulder and took a deep breath.

"You will report back to me through Kurt's phone or I will make your next spanking public. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Get dressed." Scott stood up and carefully fixed his uniform, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Daddy,"

"Don't, Scott. You need to go. It's almost night out." Scott's bottom lip trembled.

"Do you forgive me?" Erik sighed.

"I do, but you've lost your phone for another week."

"Yes sir." Scott turned and started walking out of the room.

"Wait. Creed, make sure he gets out without being bothered." Sabretooth nodded and walked over to Scott. He put his hand on the back of Scott's neck and gently led him out of the Med Lab.

"Why do I always get myself into these situations, Vic? I know he's got a temper, but I just can't stop myself."

"Because you're too much like your daddy, that's why." Scott stayed in silent thought until Sabretooth tapped him on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You're on your own from here. Pyro and Gambit won't mess with you."

"About them. When did Dad find the time to recruit new people?"

"Who says it was him?"

"Because it's Dad and his kids visit him. You know how overly protective he is of us."

"Maybe he trusted the godfather of his children to do it for him."

"Oh… I guess that's a good point. Can you tell me about them?"

"Maybe another time, kid. You've gotta go meet with your team, right?"

"Can you at least explain why one of those guys looks like a male Jean?"

"And then you'll leave? No more questions?"

"Not for tonight, at least." Creed put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"His name is Remy LeBeau. He doesn't know a lot about his past, but what we can gather, his father has similar characteristics to Xavier."

"Oh." Victor growled after Scott pocketed his hands and kicked at the ground.

"Go, Scott. You said you'd leave if I answered your question."

"Is Dad going to be ok?" Scott cowered as Victor pointed to him.

"You are leaving, right now. The only reason why I'm not taking you over my knee now is because your father is relying on you to get your sister back. It's dark out. Leave."

"Damn it, Vic!" Victor reached out and slapped Scott's cheek.

"GO!" Scott's lip trembled and he put his hand to his burning cheek.

"I don't want to leave. What if Dad needs me?"

"You'd rather disobey him by staying?"

"You can call Kurt and tell him what he needs to do. Please, Vic. Dad needs me."

"He has Pietro."

"Yeah, because that'll be helpful," Scott muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Go, Scott. If I have to tell you again, then I will take you to your hideout and show your team how loud you are when your ass is being paddled like a toddler." Scott's face burned in embarrassment.

"Keep me updated with Dad." Creed nodded once and Scott began walking away. Victor turned and began walking towards the base.

"Is he ok?" Erik asked when he saw his friend and comrade.

"He's fine. He wasn't too keen on going and leaving you stuck with Pietro."

"Pietro is perfectly capable of taking orders. He's nowhere near as stubborn as Scott."

"That is true, but Pietro does it because you tell him he has to. Scott would do it to make sure you're ok. There's no doubting his love for you." Erik sighed and looked away.

"He's as loyal as he is stubborn."

"He's got your best and worst qualities, that's for sure." Erik smirked.

"I was never as bad as him, though. My father would have called me soft for the things I let him get away with."

"I didn't realize you let him get away with things."

"Neither does he, and I'd like to keep it that way." There was a small chime and Erik looked at his cell phone.

"Was it Scott?"

"Yes. He's with everyone now."


	5. Chapter 5

Scott shoved the phone back into Kurt's hand and huffed.

"It's so dumb that he's making me do this."

"You _did_ -"

"Shut up," Scott hissed to his brother. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Well this is a party," Scott heard his mother's voice. He turned, and sure enough, the entirety of the Brotherhood was at Look-Out Point with the X-Men.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You watch your mouth when you're talking to me, young man." Scott crossed his arms and glared. "As for what we are doing here, one of my own was taken, too. We want to get him back."

"You're crazy if you think you're going with us, lady," Iceman scoffed.

"And who are you planning on getting back?" Kurt asked, copying his brother by crossing his arms.

"Blob was taken."

"So… He's it?"

"Of course he's it. Why would I save an X-Man?"

"Because-" Scott shot his arm out to stop Kurt.

"Let me see your phone," he whispered. "I'm calling Dad." Kurt, still glaring at Mystique, handed Scott his phone. Scott quickly dialed Erik's number and held the phone to his ear as he walked away.

 _"Hello?"_

"Ma's here."

 _"And you couldn't text this why?"_

"Because she wants to go with us to save Blob and that's it."

 _"What about Rogue?"_

"Doesn't even seem to care that she was taken, too. Ma's words were 'why would I save an X-Man.'"

 _"And you're surprised? You know how much of a bitch your mother is."_ Scott smiled at his godfather's interruption.

 _"She's still your mother, Scott."_

"Mystique doesn't even _care_ that her _daughter_ is missing."

"Mystique's daughter is right here, you Neanderthal." Scott's breathing became fast and loud.

"I gotta go. Magneto's almost-murderer is attempting to talk to me."

 _"Be kind to her, son. Wanda is still your sister. But say nothing of my condition. As far as she needs to be concerned, I'm still under the Sentinel."_

"I'll try." Scott hung up the phone and brushed past Wanda as he handed Kurt his phone.

"What did you two talk about?" Kurt whispered.

"That she's still our mother. We have to play nice. And say nothing to the almost-murderer about what she did." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dad needs to take care of her before it's too late."


End file.
